


Dying Words

by deadstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstuck/pseuds/deadstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds Nepeta lying beaten and dying on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at sadstuck. I think it's okay :3

You thought he'd get it over and done with quickly. Because Equius had died so quickly, you'd told yourself it'd be over that soon for you, too.

But here you lay, in a pool of your own olive blood, and you're still alive. You hope that Equius, wherever he is, is proud. You hope he sees how strong his moirail is, how long you lasted, even though now you wanted to die. You could never live without Equius. Which is why you're silently begging for death to come to you, to take you to where Equius is, so you can tell him you're sorry. 

You hate that murderous clown, with his creepy smile and crazed eyes. Why couldn't he have killed you straight away? He left you here, body burning with white hot pain. 

You'd yelped the first few times he hit you, still fighting, until he'd crushed your knees and the floor had rushed up to meet you. Then, he'd bashed your ribs as you lay on the floor, staring up into his cold eyes, watching the sleepy smile broaden on his face as he brought his final blow down on your head. You wondered if he knew what he was doing; Gamzee always seemed okay to you. 

Your focus had blurred and then the clown was gone, and you found yourself to still be alive. You didn't have the power or strength to call out or move... Who were you kidding? Of course you hadn't made Equius proud. You weren't strong. You hadn't avenged him. You'd been left to die and you couldn't even open your eyes to look to his corpse and say goodbye, let alone avenge him. You were a failure. Maybe you deserved to lie on the floor, living with this god awful pain that felt like it was constantly raking your muscles and burning through your skin. 

Then a gasp, a flurry of footsteps. A splash of olive blood, cold hands and frantic movement.

"Nepeta?"

He says your name in a thick voice, and you can almost feel the fear behind it in the air. Hearing your name seemed to snap you back, and you open your eyes to blurry black and grey.

Your eyes struggle to focus, and when they do you see a scared Karkat kneeling before you in your own blood, splotches of olive splattered up his clothes where it'd splashed as he fell. You register Equius' legs laying somewhere behind Karkat, his body hid by Karkat's own, but you try your hardest to ignore it. Your chest hurts enough as it is. You can barely breathe, and the pathetic breaths you manage to take are shallow and come out in long, wet rasps.

You lock gazes with Karkat and see the concern and sadness in his eyes. He reaches out a shaky arm, and slowly trails his fingers up your body, barely touching you, as if he can't believe what he's seeing, as if he will only believe its true if he can feel it. His fingertips are refreshingly cool against the burning of your bloody, bruised skin, but it's not like it can help you now. His hand reaches your hair, and he slowly pushes it from your face in such a manner that tells you he's scared to hurt you. He combs his fingers through your hair, still keeping eye contact with you, like he's scared to look away.  His thumb traces your jawline, before his hand moves back up to you hair, and his palm is on your forehead and you push up against it, press yourself into him.  
"Oh, Nepeta... I am so, so sorry..."

You wonder why he's sorry, and then you remembered the clown is his moirail, and he probably blames himself. You try to tell him no, but your mouth is dry and it comes out as a pathetic croak. He shushes you, and tells you it'll be alright, he'll get help. You try to tell him no again, and it comes out clearer this time.

Your breathing gets worse, and suddenly your chest is tight and your eyes tear up and you feel like you're going to explode- and then your body is being racked by coughs, and you're shaking so violently and there is pain everywhere, it hurts so much. Your throat is burning and feels raw, your head is pounding, heart palpitating, and you think you're going to die - and then you black out, and when you come back you are still again. Your body is still burning, but you're not hunched up on the floor anymore, Karkat has pulled your head into his lap and this has stretched your back, so your ribs don't hurt so much when you breathe anymore. 

Karkat looks down on you with sad eyes, his hands gently cupped around your bruised face. He bends down and kisses your forehead, and you try your best to give him a weak smile.

"K-Karkat," you say, and you decide to tell him thankyou, that he is amazing, that he's a great leader - because you love him so much and he hates himself so much, and now you want to tell him how perfect he his. 

But you never get past his name, because suddenly you can't move anymore and your breathing is slowing down and your stomach is full of a sick, sharp pain, and your sight is going dark at the edges, and the pain is getting duller. You see Karkat bending down ever closer, his eyes wide, and he's screaming your name over and over again, but the sound is so distant, so far away.

You feel so awful, and he lowers his lips to yours and you think he's going to kiss you, but he gives you mouth to mouth and you want him to give up so bad, so you can't burden him anymore and you can be where Equius is. And then he does give up, and he really kisses you instead, and then you feel happy and the pain is gone because Karkat is kissing you.

And then there is just a lonely boy with red tearstained cheeks, alone in a room with a beautiful corpse. 


End file.
